All These Things and More
by JustSlightlyConfused
Summary: Spock can't cook, McCoy always gets pranked, Uhura is a badass, Kirk is a huge nerd, Sulu hates mornings, Chekov gets hurt a lot, and Scotty is a fun uncle. A list of some headcanons I have for the bridge family. Now updating with new headcanons upon request. Hope you enjoy!
1. Headcanons: Personal Things

**Hello everyone! I'd gotten a few messages asking if I had any kinds of headcanons for the Trek crew. And as a matter of fact, I have _a ton._ So these are just a few things I personally think define the crew and I thought I'd share them with you. I'll be back to update All the Little Things soon so until then, let me know what you think of this piece and have a lovely day!**

 **Uhura**

Loves to sing and will do so anywhere. Bedroom. Shower. At dinner. On shift. Is she singing right now? Probably.

Has a brown belt in Kung Fu. Was working on her black belt when the _Enterprise_ received its five-year mission. Trains everyday so she can finally test for it when the ship returns to Earth. Can also kick literally anyone's ass and is basically a one-women fighting machine.

Learned how to do makeup from her mother. The eyeliner that's always on point? Taught by a mother's guiding hand.

Has more books than she could ever know what to do with. Her bookcase has long since overflowed and a fourth of her floor is home to her endless collection of paperbacks.

The hardest member of the senior crew to prank. Probability of you successfully pulling one over on her is minimal to none. It's like she has a supernatural power for detecting this kind of stuff. Also the most revengeful in the few cases of successful practical jokes. Hell hath no fury like a woman pranked, and Chekov and Sulu learned that the hard way when they poured staining dye into Uhura's coffee and turned her teeth red for three days.

 **McCoy**

Actually a fantastic cook, much to literally everyone's surprise. You can bet that when everyone actually finds the time to have a non-replicated meal that McCoy is the one in the ship's kitchen cooking nonstop for three hours.

Is in _love_ with old country music, specifically Johnny Cash. It's always floating around medbay at different times during the week, depending on how focused he needs to be. Chapel has had multiple discussions with him on why he should cease playing _The Man Comes Around_ when doing his daily rounds as it is frightening the living hell out of the patients.

Needs to learn to take his own advice i.e. he is usually the first one to call someone out on their lack of sleep yet in the past three days has himself clocked in approximately 9 hours of rest.

Is 130% a lecture dad no matter the situation. Got hurt on an away mission doing something dumb? Dad lecture. Not eating enough and staying up too late? Dad lecture. Annoying the absolute shit out of the ship's CMO? Angry Dad lecture.

Unlike Uhura, is constantly being pranked by the members of the crew, especially by Kirk, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu. He goes to extreme lengths to prevent any further situations, even having the nurses on alert when those four particular men are off shift. And yet, they still find a way to get to him. McCoy is still trying to figure out which of the four has been turning off the artificial gravity in medbay. Mercy be with the culprit when he does.

 **Kirk**

Unapologetically dances to absolutely _everything_. Does not matter the style, does not matter the moves. If it can be danced, Kirk will dance it. Will risk any and all embarrassment to do so. Is the main reasons any performance of the electric slide is banned from the bridge.

Way too competitive. Will not accept defeat even in the least competitive event possible. Example: you begin traveling two steps faster than him when walking down the hall. He can and will take this as a challenge to race the entire rest of the way to your destination.

Actually the least flexible person to exist in the world. For all his working out and running and exemplary physique, he still whines like a baby when stretching.

Has zero chill if someone tries to mess with Hikaru or Pavel. Like will actually 100% of the time start a fight if they are on shore leave and someone says something offensive to either of them. One time managed to drag himself, Scotty, and McCoy into an altercation after someone at a bar was harassing Sulu. Also used to low-key look out for Chekov at the Academy because he knew that older cadets would pick on him.

Is definitely the biggest sci-fi nerd to exist. Knows every fact about virtually every movie in that category ever released. Has a vintage poster from the release of _Alien_ hanging in his room. Will fight you if you try to dis his science fiction love.

 **Spock**

Agile as hell. Can and will take down an armada singlehandedly simply by taking the defensive and maneuvering out of the way. The "Vulcan tumble" has become a common term amongst members of the ship to represent someone vaulting into the air, rolling to the ground, and then stabilizing oneself to fire a weapon. Spock does not understand why the crewman sometimes refer to him as First Officer Badass.

Has a little book of idioms and common earth phrases that he carries around in his pocket. Doesn't like being the only one who doesn't understand a situation due to use of colloquial Earth terms. Will occasionally excuse himself to look through it.

Does not tolerate bullies in the slightest. Mostly due to the demeaning treatment he received on his own home planet. God forbid he ever catches you picking on someone. Immediate reprimand and subject to possible sensitivity training in the future.

Contrary to McCoy's master chef talents, Spock could literally burn water if he tried. Only one time did the Vulcan ever try and cook anything. It was for his and Nyota's anniversary. After nearly burning down the kitchen, Spock was banned from ever coming near the stove again.

Though he always enjoys the serenity of silence when he's working, he much rather prefers the constant murmur of voices aboard the bridge. It helps him focus better when he's surrounded by people he can work well with.

 **Scotty**

Reprogrammed the ship's communications devices so that they would recognize Chekov's natural accent after noticing the boy's frustration trying to enter his authorization code.

Is basically the fun uncle of the family who, yeah could probably stand to drink just a _little_ less, but hell if he doesn't give the coolest birthday presents ever. Also tells the greatest stories at dinner.

Loves pranking people. Possibly even more than he loves sandwiches. He usually plots with the Captain and Sulu and Chekov when they're off shift. And despite all of McCoy's efforts to keep them out of medbay, they always somehow manage to sneak in to mess with the CMO.

Got started at Starfleet when he helped repair a man's broken down car on the side of the road. Said man turned out to be an Admiral working at the Academy and saw his talent for engineering. Admiral told him to enlist and he did. Spent four years at the Academy before being sent to Delta Vega after the Archer beagle incident.

Has an older sister back home in Scotland who's a relatively famous artist in their small town. He learned just about everything there is to know about machines from her. He's encouraged her to enlist many times, but she stopped her focus on engineering for favor of being an artist. He still tries to talk with her as often as he can.

 **Sulu**

Knows how to surf. Growing up in San Francisco, he was at the beach constantly. Is also a beast at it and has won quite a few competitions.

Literal Satan spawn in the morning if he hasn't had his coffee. Hikaru a.) knows he's not a morning person and b.) will fight you if you so much as even try to talk to him before he's had his morning cup. Once made a cadet cry because he commented on how tired the helmsman looked. Only person who even has a chance of waking him up without evoking the wrath of hell is Pavel. And sometimes even that's not enough.

Almost as competitive as Jim when it comes to virtually meaningless scenarios. He more just can't say no to a challenge. It's a major downfall in his personality seeing as Pavel takes absolute advantage of Sulu's willingness to do just about a _nything_. One time Chekov actually bet Sulu to see how big of a plant the older man could smuggle back onto the ship without being caught. Sulu inadvertently _lost_ when a four-foot cactus materialized onto the transported next to him after beam up.

Is definitely the most easily frustrated of the senior crew. The second something goes even slightly wrong, he will flip shit. This does not pair well with his ability to constantly lose things in his room. On more than a few occasions, Chekov has heard rather loud and irritated screaming coming from the next room over. Many times it's him yelling "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY-" followed by a small pause and a suddenly calm "ah there it is". But most days it's just Sulu angrily ranting to himself about _just having that thing right here. How could I have_ **_possibly_** _lost it?_

Has known Chekov the longest. They were roommates at the Academy and have been close friends ever since.

 **Chekov**

Has a lot of nervous energy. Like, more than any normal person should have. He's either constantly drumming his fingers against a table or tapping his foot rapidly against the ground. Will also play with the ends of his sleeves as well as the hem of his shirt.

Is probably the brightest morning person to exist in the universe. He's up at six a.m. every morning, an hour, mind you, before he even needs to start getting ready for Alpha shift, because he wants to do a morning jog around the ship. Does he try and get Sulu to come with him in the mornings? Of course. Does Sulu respond with a string of threats and a pillow thrown at Chekov's face? Absolutely.

Loves spending time on the observation deck looking out at the universe. It helps him get away from everything sometimes. He can just gaze out at the stars for as long as he wants; nothing to bother him at all. Will sometimes invite Scotty to go with him and they'll sit beneath the glass windows and talk fondly about their homes to one another.

Is always getting hurt for some reason. Even though he's been on just about one away mission that _maybe_ lasted four hours, he still managed to get hurt on it and still happens to somehow find a way to always get injured. This always manages to scare the living hell out of just about everyone and nearly gives McCoy a stress ulcer every time the boy comes into medbay with another new injury.

Will passionately sing along to _Dancing Queen_ in his room when he knows no one will be listening. Will sometimes even dance along. Only fucked up once, but in the biggest way possible, when he forgot to check if Sulu was on shift. Hikaru now has video footage for use of blackmail, much to Chekov's disdain.


	2. Headcanons: When They're Drunk

**Hello everyone! I've been a bit MIA lately, I know. But I wanted to come back and reassure you guys I'll be back to writing soon. In the meantime, I've been getting a lot of feedback for these headcanons and a few requests as well. The first one was what the crew is like when each of them our drunk. So I decided to take a go at it. Let me know what you** **think and if you'd like to see any more headcanons, leave a review or request! And as always, I hope you have a very fantastic day.**

 **Uhura**

Drink of choice: Rum and Cola

Can definitely hold her own when drinking but an extremely giddy drunk. Finds everything hilarious regardless if something funny even happened. Also prone to confusing what language she's actually speaking in. Will very often slip out of English into anything from Japanse to an antiquated dialect of Romulan.

 **Sulu**

Drink of choice: Straight up gin

Extreme lightweight, but endearingly unaware of it. Believes he could win any drinking contest but is usually on the floor after about three shots. Becomes increasingly introspective and focused when drunk. Sits around staring at everything for lengthy periods of time and will only break such staring to say something unintelligently profound like "Space is just...so big. Like _so_ big. We don't even know if it like...ends...that's fucked up man."

 **McCoy**

Drink of choice: Bourbon

Seasoned drinker. Takes quite a lot to get him drunk, but when he's there, you'll know it. Loses all volume control and ends up shouting just about every thing he says. Later on becomes the disheveled, experienced elder who dishes out unnecessary advice to anyone within earshot. "Son you don't know how much I've seen, how much I've been through. But if I have any tips for you now, it's don't go into fucking space. It is absolutely horrible. Everyone dies and there's a 90% chance you'll end up befriending a pointy-eared alien you want to kill on a daily basis. Don't do it. For the love of God, don't."

 **Spock**

Of course Vulcans are immune to the affects of alcohol, but that doesn't stop Jim from getting Spock to eat as much chocolate as the captain can get him to. Become increasingly more animated the drunker he gets and also struggles immensely to articulate anything he tries to say. Also gains the ability to fall sleep anywhere and in any position. This having led to Jim finding Spock in various places asleep; actually standing up in a corner at one time and then ungracefully sprawled across a couch at another.

 **Kirk**

Drink of choice: Tequila on the rocks

Considers himself the life of the party and can definitely hold his liquor when it counts. Becomes the reckless drunk that has no acknowledgment of mortality whatsoever. A few shots in and suddenly he decides he's Batman, Superman and every other superhero ever created. This ultimately leads to his performing ridiculous stunts such as table-leaping and also, much to McCoy's disdain, fight picking

 **Chekov**

Drink of choice: Vodka

To most everyone's surprise, not a complete lightweight. Can almost always go toe to toe with McCoy and even Scotty in most drinking contests. Becomes a mischievous drunk, this leading to his tireless messing with every other member of the crew. Can usually be found doing any of the following: tying someone's shoelaces together, replacing his friends shots with water, and reprogramming comms to only respond in Russian to its users.

 **Scotty**

Drink of choice: Scotch

Easily the heaviest drinker of the crew. Will drink scotch anywhere and from anything. Scotch from the bottle, Scotch from a plastic cup, Scotch in his coffee mug at 9 o'clock in the morning. Very similar to McCoy when it comes to being drunk, which makes for both to be very complementary drinking buddies. Usually the one who inexplicably disappears without a trace only to be found an hour later outside the bar and across the street sitting in a pile of leaves, confused as to how he got there.


	3. Headcanons: When They're Sick

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well. This set of headcanons was requested by both daydreamer0083 and Summer of '69. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Let me know what you'd like to see next and as always, I hope you have a very wonderful day.**

 **Scotty**

Rarely ever gets sick and as such attributes it to his 'immutable Scottish health'. But really it's because if anyone ever shows even the faintest signs of being sick, he's instantly gone with a good hundred feet distance between himself and the infected. Refuses to succumb to any kind of illness because he knows it will impede his ability to work and he will _not_ be sick when the _Enterprise_ needs him. When he does get sick, it's almost always one of two things: food poisoning or too much alcohol. Sometimes both. Tries his best to work under illness but usually just ends up falling asleep in the chair of his station in engineering.

 **Sulu**

Every time he's gotten sick it's because of some plant he was studying down in the botany lab. McCoy throws a fit any time Sulu tries to bring aboard a new, unstudied species because it will almost certainly mean the helmsman inhaling some kind of toxin that will have him bedridden for a week. The effects of the illnesses he's had range from a small cough to the one he credits as his least favorite: _temporary blindness._ Unknowingly came into contact with a plant that caused him to go blind for three entire days. Sulu doesn't like bringing that incident up because it almost always means Chekov telling the story of how he woke up in the middle of the night to find Sulu collapsed on the floor in his own room, wrestling with his bed sheets and clumsily trying to find his way out of his comforter; all the while screaming that the ship was under attack.

 **Uhura**

Immune system of utter steel. Will almost never get sick, even if there happens to be an outbreak of some trivial virus on the ship. The few times that she is sick, she'll be very civilized about it and take the required time off to recuperate. McCoy always goes on about how she's his favorite patient because she's the only one on the damn ship who actually listens to his medical advice when it's given. More often than not, will be the one to check in on any of her friends that are sick; sometimes bringing them dinner or other times just going to sit with them and give them some company. Acts like a mother who fusses over her sick children 25/7. "Did you take your antibiotics? Are you drinking enough water? I said _not_ to get out of bed!"

 **Kirk**

Literally has the _worst_ immune system on the entire ship and possibly even in the entire solar system. If there's even the slightest probability of him catching a virus, he's going to catch it regardless of the measures he takes to not to. Is in medbay at the very least four times every month because of some different illness he's acquired. And despite being in medbay the most often, he deliberately ignores McCoy's instruction about 95% of the time and will try to work while sick. Never ends well; usually culminates with Bones dragging him down to medbay in order to treat him. McCoy is at most one more flu virus away from having a complete mental breakdown. Kirk could be dying on the floor with illness and still insist he's okay.

 **Spock**

Not as likely to get sick seeing as he takes a lot of precaution to stay in uniform health and stature. However sometimes even Vulcans can't help but fall ill on occasion and when he does, he tries his very best to act as if everything is fine and that he can go about his business just as usual. Drives McCoy absolutely insane and has the old doctor constantly torn between deciding who is worse of a patient: Spock or Jim. It usually turns out to be Jim because after realizing that simply ignoring an illness is just not reasonable, Spock will almost always surrender to medbay in order to properly heal and recuperate.

 **Chekov**

Absolutely terrible immune system; nearly as bad as Kirk's. Gets sick like 9 out of 10 times and will try to hide it from everyone for fear of being forced to stay off of work. More or less doesn't want anyone thinking he's not competent enough to work through a little bit of illness. 130% of the time will not be a "little bit of illness" and will actually turn out to be some kind of awful virus that has him bedridden for like a week. Being the youngest, most of the crew fuss over him when he's sick. Especially Uhura, who will be there to keep him company when he becomes bored.

 **McCoy**

No surprise that McCoy refuses to ever acknowledge that he's sick because, damn it, he's a doctor. He _cures_ illness, he doesn't succumb to it. Really most of the sickness he gets can be attributed to the horrendous sleep schedule he keeps. Staying up for two days at a time surviving on a cup of coffee every hour isn't exactly healthy, but it gets the job done when he needs it so he doesn't really care. Jim usually presents an "oh how that tables have turned" moment when he takes on the role of telling McCoy to get some rest. This then leading to Bones angrily chasing Kirk out of medbay yelling something about doctors and knowledge and pain-in-the-ass captains who have no business telling him whether or not he's sick and that he'll decide it for himself, thank you very much.


	4. Headcanons: Favorite Movies

**Hey everyone! God I wish I had a better excuse for being away for so long but the only one I have is that I was utterly wrecked by my classes this past month and have had no time at all to even try and write. I'm still going to be pretty swamped for the next few weeks so I'll try and update this and** ** _All the Little Things_** **as best I can. I have a whole bunch of Headcanons waiting to be written so I'll try my hardest to get them out. Thanks for hanging in there you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I hope you all have a great day!**

Kirk: The Matrix. Is the biggest (and most self-proclaimed) science fiction lover on the ship. Has on more than one occasion reprogrammed the holo-deck in order to live out his lifelong fantasy of becoming Keanu Reeves. Most find it endearing although McCoy finds the Captain's obsession all too irritating when Kirk bothers him in medbay insistently asking where he keeps the "red pills" and the "blue pills".

Uhura: The Prince of Egypt. Is in LOVE with every single aspect of this entire movie. Will 10/10 times passionately rant about the historical accuracy while pouring her heart out over how _amazing_ the animation is and how it's still better than any holographic picture she's seen in the past twenty years. Can also be heard humming a variety of songs from the movie, most commonly: _There can be miracles._

Scotty: Pacific Rim. Has there ever been such a perfect marriage between beautifully crafted CGI machinery and kickass action sequences? Scotty has yet to find one good enough to beat his favorite movie. Spends a lot of free time constructing small, free-moving replicas of the jaegers from the actual movie.

Chekov: Lilo and Stitch. This was one of the first American movies he saw after running away from home. He fell in love with it instantly. Mostly because he felt like he related to it: feeling lost and alone in a place you know very little about. And as he's grown, he's felt like he can relate to it just a little bit more now: he has a new family; one that he found all on his own. And it's little, and it's a bit broken, but it's still good. It's still good.

Sulu: How to Train Your Dragon. Who wouldn't want to have an actual dragon as a pet that you can fly around on any time you want? Sulu has probably seen the movie close to 80 times and can pretty much quote it word for word. Not only does he enjoy the story, but also loves the underlying lesson of perspective and learning to understand another's pain in order to heal from your own.

McCoy: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. McCoy's always been a sucker for a classic western, but any movie containing Clint Eastwood is bound to be on his all time favorites list. It's a little known fact that his famous doctor glare was perfected after many hours were spent trying to impersonate the western movie king himself. Many patients have heard the doctor on more than one occasion humming the main theme from the movie when he's doing busy work.

Spock: Interstellar. Although he prefers reading to movie watching, he does on occasion join the rest of the crew for a movie night and his favorite film thus far has been Christopher Nolan's take on the search for life after destruction. Spock finds the early 21st century prediction of future technology fascinating. He's also intrigued by the film's main theme of a constant force through transcendence of time and the notion that both the concept of gravity and supposedly love can achieve this constant.


	5. Headcanons: Unlikely Pairings

**This was a request I got from hungergames120. Thanks for the suggestion! For this one, I pretty much paired up the characters we never really get to see interact a lot on screen. As always if you enjoyed the update or have any Headcanons that you'd like to see, let me know in the reviews. Hope you all have a wonderful evening.**

* * *

 **McCoy and Scotty**

Is the term "perfect drinking buddy" still relevant in the 23rd century? It doesn't matter because regardless, McCoy and Scotty are the full-blown embodiment of it. True, they don't exactly cross paths on a daily basis, but when shore leave arrives, you better believe the two are off the ship and pouring glasses of whiskey at the nearest pub the very second they get the chance.

 **Spock and Sulu**

Don't get the wrong idea, Sulu loves having incredibly awesome (and somewhat quite questionable) adventures with Kirk, but he does enjoy some peace and quiet every now and again. It something he finds in time spent with his First Officer in the research lab. Spock's down there a lot documenting research reports and cataloging different samples collected on away missions, and Sulu always enjoys taking time to catch up on his botanical studies. It's not uncommon that they find themselves together a few nights a week in the lab, and each appreciates the other's help with especially difficult research.

 **McCoy and Chekov**

Chekov has an unfortunate habit of being prone to injury, not to mention having one of the worst immune systems on the ship. He's in medbay more often than both himself and McCoy would prefer, but then again they both enjoy each other's company enough to look past it. Chekov finds a father figure in McCoy, seeking advice and guidance that an estranged biological father cannnot provide. McCoy also has a teenage daughter of his own, so he's pretty much written the book on how to tell what's wrong with the ship's resident whiz-kid when he's upset.

 **Sulu and Kirk**

Kirk has endearingly nicknamed them "Team Adventure", mostly due to the duo's thrill-seeking nature when on shore leave. They've done everything together from sky-diving to theme parks to bungee-jumping to hang-gliding. Honestly, they're both just happy they found another person willing to do the crazy stunts they normally would do on their own. Like two peas in a ridiculous, danger-seeking pod.

 **Chekov and Uhura**

The two of them try as often as they can to get together on shore leave and go sightseeing. Both very much enjoy the excitement of traveling to different places and seeing famous, historical landmarks. They do enjoy the small adventures but really, they'd do anything together if it came down to it. They have a very sibling-like relationship. Uhura loves having Chekov to laugh and talk to about anything with; and Chekov can't help but love spending time with the older sister he never had.


	6. Headcanons: The Ones That Got Away

**This was an idea requested by royalpinkdogs. Thanks for your review and suggestion! So it is a _tad_ bit angst-riddled, yes, but with a title like this chapter has, you can understand why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always if you like the chapter, leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you all have a wonderful evening!**

* * *

 **McCoy**

It was the Summer he turned twenty. He'd headed out toward the west coast, eager to stretch his legs and see the world outside his Georgian backyard. He had no car of his own, so he took a bus from county to county; no real plan or route in mind. It was at a diner somewhere off the highway in Middle of Nowhere, Nevada where he met Charlotte. She was young and venturesome like him; seeking sights and sounds she'd never get a chance to experience in her small northwest town. They spent hours at that small table; talking to each other about their hopes and dreams; their ambitions and passions. They traveled a few states together, no worries or attachments to hold them back. They were carefree; not bound to any responsibility but their own obligation to make the most out of each and every day. Eventually, the future loomed and McCoy knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to study medicine. To help people. And he certainly couldn't do that traveling the country as he was. Their departure was bittersweet, and they didn't exchange contact information. They knew the odds of their ever crossing paths again were slim. Better to remember the past as it was than struggling to chase it once it was gone. He never did see her again, but he remembers that Summer as one of the best of his life.

 **Kirk**

He wasn't exactly the poster boy for monogamous relationships growing up. He never got attached; never really looked for anything more than a few days of fun. A week tops. When he first met Anya, he didn't except anything different. She was beautiful; dark hair and a set of deep brown eyes to match. He spotted her sitting in an empty corner of the pub he frequently visited in search of one-night stands. He'd flashed a smile, tried his charming banter shtick. She saw right through it all. Something about that, the way she didn't just go along with his immature, boyish antics-how she was there to balance him with her soft demeanor-is why he liked her so much. It worked for a while; he surprised himself with how much he enjoyed having a constant presence in his life. But, like most things at that time for him, it didn't end well. He was still a drifter; didn't really want to stick with anything. He was a repeat offender who got into trouble with the law just a bit too often. His lack of ambition is why she eventually said goodbye and never looked back. Every now and again, he thinks of the person he's become-of the passion he's discovered since joining Starfleet- and wonders how things might have been if she'd met the man he is now.

 **Sulu**

Before he discovered his love for flying-back when the only thing that mattered to him was living life carefree and happily-he worked as an extra hand maintaining the boats on the San Francisco Bay. It was a casual arrangement; he knew a good number of the sailors who docked there often, so he helped make repairs and patch jobs when they needed them. The pay was good and some of them even let him take a boat out on the water every now and again. It was on a day when the sea was rough and the waves washed forcefully aboard the boats that he spotted an overturned kayak bobbing along the current with a body struggling desperately to clutch it and stay afloat. He took a small fishing boat and paddled out to the overturned vessel. It was difficult through the rain and rough waters, but he managed to pull the person aboard. His name was Will and he had stark blonde hair and blue eyes that Sulu found himself quite often distracted by. Will spent the night on his couch that day, and stayed many subsequent nights after that. They sailed everyday; going far out beyond the bay and the confines of the shore. They'd dream about traveling the world on the sea one day; together of course, Sulu always joked that Will would have died if it hadn't been for Sulu's heroism. But it was only ever that: a dream. Sulu left for his first semester at Starfleet the end of that year. From what he knows, Will moved across the world; somewhere they'd once talked about seeing. Bermuda or Antigua maybe. He supposes that, in the end, they both achieved the dream in a way- Will traveling the world and Sulu, the galaxy.

 **Spock**

He had very few people in his life on Vulcan that he would have considered "friends". He was an outcast for most of his adolescence; his father called a traitor and his mother shunned for her identity. He was the product of a marriage ostracized by his own people. Most days he was lucky if he returned home without any harassment from the other children. His mother had always taught him about love; the human capacity for it and its curious lack of a consistent definition. Love is different for everyone, his mother had told him. Spock didn't quite understand this growing up, but he supposes now he did know love in his own way. He loved his mother. He loved his father. And looking back, he believes that he did love another. Her name was T'ma, and she was one of the few vulcans outside his family who saw him as an equal. They studied together after classes and spent many nights mapping the stars. His pet sehlat did not feel threatened in her presence as it did so many others. She was, and will forever be, the first friend he ever loved. Each year, on the anniversary of his planet's destruction, he makes sure to light a candle in her memory. His only regret is that he never thanked her for all that she gave him in a childhood so void of happiness. He honors her now by building new friendships; by loving others and receiving their love in return.

 **Chekov**

Remembering her is difficult, but not because of their time spent together; no, those were some of the best months he's ever known. He ran away from home at fifteen and enlisted in Starfleet the second he got the chance. He was the youngest, of course, so he had little in the way of companions that first semester. Most people didn't give him the time of day, and if they did, it was usually endearing teasing over his youth. Ruffling his hair or something unbelievably annoying like that. He turned seventeen his second year at the Academy, and it was on the night of his birthday, as he sat in the library-alone-studying for an exam, that he met Scarlett. She was the daughter of an admiral, newly eighteen and looking to enlist in Starfleet within the year's end. Her laughter made his heart flutter and he can still remember the first time he built up enough courage to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight. She helped him learn English better. She was patient and kind; she didn't grow frustrated when he'd fumble words and trip over unfamiliar letters. He taught her how to cook an immaculate pot of stroganoff and they'd spend late nights on the couch watching old movies together. It is still difficult though; to remember her. She was sent on her way to Vulcan that day as well, but her crew was not as lucky as his. The memorial was long and her name felt foreign to his ears as it was read from a list of men and women taken from life far too soon. He remembers her though. So often when he finds himself unable to properly pronounce words and phrases like his authorization code, he can hear her voice softly guiding him through it; telling him to take a breath and speak slowly. That it's okay. One day he'll get it. He just has to keep trying.

 **Uhura**

He was her most cherished friend. Addae was the son of her father's coworker, so they saw each other quite often as children. They did everything together; reading, learning, exploring. And especially causing mischief on the days their fathers brought them both to work. They were attached together; one was rarely without the other. Eventually, their childhood friendship became something more, and their newfound relationship was a time of pure joy and exuberance for them both. She made him happy, and he in turn did the same for her. Their love was rooted in a friendship forged through endless nights of stargazing and storytelling. There was a time when she very well thought he was the one; the person she believed she could see herself sharing a life with. But as they both grew, so did their ambitions. In turn, their future was no longer a singularity, but rather split between their differing passions. He joined a humanitarian organization and left to travel the galaxy in search of ways to improve welfare across the universe. She enrolled in Starfleet that very same day. He's married now, even has a small child of his own. They don't talk nearly as often these days. But despite the distance, they never forget the memories they shared. They cherish the friendship that helped the other grow into who they are today.

 **Scotty**

The second he turned eighteen, he blew out of his hometown like the summer storms that so often quenched the Scottish countryside. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his life there; he did. But he knew the world had more to offer. He started small, traveling across Europe and visiting the various countries he'd only ever read about. When he was satisfied, he hopped a shuttle to America and eventually worked his was across its many states; their names all blurring together as he passed through them. He reached San Francisco, California one foggy morning in the spring. He staggered off the train he'd taken from Arizona tired and in desperate need of a place to sleep. He somehow stumbled upon a tiny coffee shop sandwiched between an apartment complex and a towering office building. There is where he met Catherine; a red-head with soft blue eyes and a smile that made his knees weak when he first walked through the door. She offered him her couch and a job at that very same shop. He gratefully accepted the offer and within a few months, they found themselves the dynamic duo of coffee craftsmanship. He'd dated before, but never felt the way he did with her. He almost found himself perusing the ring section of a jewelry store one sunny afternoon, but that notion was short-lived. He knew he couldn't stay in one place forever; that just wasn't who he was. He went on his way, with her blessing, and soon he was halfway across the galaxy; far, far away from the life he might have had. He hasn't talked to Catherine in years, but he likes to hope she's doing well; wherever she may be.


End file.
